1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective plate provided at a front face of a plasma display (hereinbelow, referred to as PDP) to protect the main body of PDP and subjected to a treatment for reducing electromagnetic noises and near infrared rays generated from PDP.
2. Description of the Background
Since a conventional PDP comprises very precise electric components, if it was used as it is and if a user acted on it to apply a force to its surface, there was a high possibility of causing damage. Accordingly, it was necessary to provide protection to prevent the damage.
Further, since PDP generates electromagnetic waves harmful to human body and near infrared rays which cause erroneous operations of remote controllers for various kinds of electrical equipments, there has raised necessity for providing a protective plate having a shielding property to the electromagnetic waves.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a protective plate for PDP provided with a near infrared ray shielding property and an electromagnetic wave shielding property and a method for producing the same.